


I'm Gayer Than My Tweet

by AceAnemone



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAnemone/pseuds/AceAnemone
Summary: So I don't know???
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago), Nya/P.I.X.A.L./Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Yeet

**Author's Note:**

> I really want a co-creator so I'm looking for one 0w0
> 
> ✔ - Verified

Yeet Gay✔ @PastelWalker  
Y'all ever wonder how gay the Ninja might be????

Lesbian Power @QueenBee  
No??? I thought it was just an agreed thot.

Bisexual Tragedy @PrincessUwU  
No, I'm an agreed thot. It's a possibility they're gay but there is zero proof.

Yeet Gay✔ @PastelWalker  
Honey, there is proof. 

Yeet Gay✔ @PastelWalker  
Green Ninja said he wasn't interested in romance- Aromantic, Red Ninja told the news he has dated both gents and dents (ladies), Blue Ninja showed up at pride with a bisexual flag, Black Ninja dipped kiss White Ninja during the giant snake attack, and White Ninja is a robot. Robots are gay. Water ninja is a butch Lesbian.

IsThatAWeed @GreenNinja  
I can agree about me being Aromantic.

Lesbian Power @QueenBee  
YES ARO REPRESENTATION! Also, we blessed.

Bisexual Tragedy @PrincessUwU  
We have summoned the great Aro Green by saying the words of the gays! SREEEEEEEEEEE

IsThatAWeed @GreenNinja  
The Audience is now death!!!!! You just say gay and I'm on that post in a flash.

Yeet Gay✔ @PastelWalker  
Now am I right about the rest?

Fire Ninja @FireKing  
We are fucking gay, yes.

Yeet Gay✔ @PastelWalker  
Now we are blessed by the Fire Ninja, the gayest of them all.

Fire Ninja @FireKing  
Are you sure @CakeIsMyLife isn't the gayest?

Non-renewable @CakeIsMyLife  
You've done drag, dated ten men, and tell every reporter you are gay. You walk around the Bounty in a Pride Flag, you keep putting us in closets telling us to wait, and you sing Lady Gaga songs at the top of your lungs. Fire, you are the gayest.

Fire Ninja @FireKing  
Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh my.


	2. When You Are Verified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off,
> 
> Yeet Gay✔ @PastelWalker
> 
> Lesbian Power @QueenBee
> 
> Bisexual Tragedy @PrincessUwU
> 
> Are my ocs! I use them a lot on Wattpad and I love them so!
> 
> @Pastel Walker is my Trans FTM OC, he is Jay Walker's brother. He's pansexual :)
> 
> @QueenBee is Lloyd's lesbian older sister.
> 
> @PrincessUwU is Dareth's bisexual twin sister!

UwU Ninja @ZippityZappity  
While we ignore that Fire didn't know he was gay that much, how it @PastelWalker verified and we aren't?

Bisexual Tragedy @PrincessUwU  
He won't tell us. He just smirks and walks away.

Lesbian Power @QueenBee  
$20 says he made someone blow a person for it.

UwU Ninja @ZippityZappity

$15

Lesbian Power @QueenBee  
$23

UwU Ninja @ZippityZappity  
$25

Lesbian Power @QueenBee  
Deal. If I win a bet against a Ninja, I shall finally buy the last piece to my masterpiece  
[Image is shown where a girl with purple hair in twin buns, dark chocolate skin, and wearing a purple night gown dabs infront of 68 Lesbian Pride Flags]

UwU @ZippityZappity  
Soon the ultimate lesbian will be complete.

Lesbian Power @QueenBee I will become stronger than any ninja or elemental master could be. Anyways, @PastelWalker ANSWER US!!!!!! K A L E B 

Yeet Gay✔ @PastelWalker QUEEN. I am trying to have a life.

UwU @ZippityZappity Lies, nobody has a life.

Yeet Gay✔ @PastelWalker Well, I do. I had to take some weapons to a friend. Anyways, I didn't suck a dick but Princess did. I paid her to do it and boom VERIFICATION.

Bisexual Tragedy @PrincessUwU Oh shit, I forgot about that.

UwU @ZippityZappity Wow, playing dirty.

Yeet Gay✔ @PastelWalker I've played dirtier :)

Lesbian Power @QueenBee Hey, Lightning Ninja, guess what. YOU OWE ME $25!

UwU @ZippityZappity Fine, send me your address.


End file.
